Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to video games and, more particularly, to providing players with additional in-game content that augment game play.
Description of the Related Art
Video games have become increasingly popular, particularly for video games played on handheld devices, such as Nintendo Gameboy available from Nintendo Co., Ltd of Japan, or iPhone available from Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Typically, such gaming devices executes computer game code from a storage device (e.g., a CD-ROM disc or cartridge) or from a remote source (e.g., via download or streaming) to provide a player with a virtual environment with which they may interact. In some cases, additional content (referred to as downloadable content) for a video game may be made available after the original video game has been distributed, for example, via download. In other cases, video games may include the additional content in the released video game, but make the additional content initially inaccessible to players. Such content, referred to as “locked” or “unlockable content,” may be later unlocked by some action performed by a player or user. To generate revenue for the additional content, video game developers have required that players purchase the additional content. However, many consumers are reluctant to engage in monetary transactions for the additional content. Accordingly, there is a demand for other techniques for unlocking in-game content for a video game application that provides value and benefits to the developers of the video game application.